Monster Falls
by Unique Pines
Summary: (Inspired by the tumblr users who made this amazing AU) When Dipper accidentally falls in a supposedly cursed stream, what will happen to him? What will happen when the whole town comes in contact with the waters of the Fluvius Cantatis?
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper's POV:**

I walked through the forest silently, trying to read my journal and avoid tripping at the same time.

The page before me was long and detailed, and I wanted to read every bit of it.

_"The river of _fluvius cantatis_ stretches through the northern side of the forest, and is to be avoided at all costs. Just one touch of the water will cast a terrible spell on whoever makes contact, some worse than others."_

My eyes continued to follow the text until it became scribbles and chicken scratch. I tried to make out some words, but all I got was _personality, cure,_ and_ monster._

Soon enough, the sound of running water pulled my nose out of the book. Just where the journal had said, the _fluvius cantatis _flowed between the two large boulders, it's crystal clear water shimmering in the sunlight that filtered through the trees.

I wonder what the effects of the stream can do? Is it really as bad as the author said?

I knelt down to get a better look at the stream. It seemed normal, like any other stream you might find in a forest.

But then again... this is a _Gravity Falls _forest we're talking about.

A twig snapped to my left, followed by rustling grass and growling. A fox leapt from the brush, snapping its jaws at me.

I yelped in surprise and stumbled backward, trying to get away from the snarling fox. It lunged at me again, aiming to bite my leg. I yanked my leg away in time, but only to lose my balance and fall over. I landed on my butt hard, and I looked up to see the fox give me one last growl before slinking away.

I sighed in relief, but only to realize something far worse. I had fallen in the stream.

I jumped to my feet and ran out of the water, trying to wring out my shorts and dry it off. I realized that it was no use, and that what was done was done. I had touched the cursed water.

My heart started racing with fear, and I couldn't help panicking on the spot.

What's gonna happen to me? Will my skin blister and bleed? Will I get a sick stomach? Will I... _die?_

No, no, no... I'm not gonna die. I'll be fine. Yeah... I'll be fine. Whatever it is... it can't be that bad...

_Can it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's POV:**

My skin was covered in burning, red bumps. It was so hot, sweat dripping off my face. My insides felt like they were being turned upside down. I fell to my knees, my vision getting blurry, my head starting to pound. I looked down at my shaking hands before everything faded to black.

And then I woke up.

I sat up quickly in my bed, breathing heavy. I had broken out in a cold sweat, my skin covered in goosebumps from my nightmare.

After I calmed down and told myself that it was just a bad dream, I looked over at my alarm clock to check the time.

_6:35 AM._

I sighed deeply, deciding to get ready for the day, because I certainly wouldn't be able to fall back asleep after that.

I glanced over at Mabel, who was snoring loudly with her legs sprawled out, an arm hanging off the bed. Since she was asleep, I got dressed where I stood.

Finally, I slipped on my beat-up black sneakers and tied the laces. I straightened my posture, tried to shake off the nightmare, and walked downstairs.

Stan was already in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Hey kiddo," he said, pouring the fresh coffee into a mug before sitting down.

"Hi," I said quietly, pulling out a seat for myself.

"What's wrong? You look a bit shaken," he stated, taking a cautious sip from the steaming mug.

"B- Bad dream," I answered, looking down at my hands. Just the thought of it made me uncomfortable.

"Oh. What was it about?" He asked casually.

"I... I'd rather not talk about it. I just wanna forget that it happened," I admitted, feeling childish as I explained it to him.

"I understand. Just try to get some color back in your face, will ya? You look like a ghost, and I might just have to make you into an attraction," he joked.

I smiled weakly in return. Stan got up again and started to prepare breakfast. He pulled some sausage and eggs from the fridge, then got out pans and other utensils.

"How much sausage do you want?" He asked, pulling out plates from a cabinet.

"Actually..." I began,"do I have to eat sausage? I kinda don't want any meat right now," I responded.

Stan turned to face me, looking slightly confused,"Ok... I thought you'd want sausage and eggs, it's your favorite."

I shrugged, not really understanding it either.

"Well, what do you want?"

I immediately felt embarrassed as I tried to answer. "Um... like, vegetables... do we have any salad?"

Stan looked even more confused. "Uh... alright... I think Wendy left some of her salad here from lunch yesterday. I'll get it out for you now," he said slowly, walking over to the fridge again and opening it up. Eventually, he dug out the salad from the depths of all the leftovers, plastic containers, half empty bottles, and brown paper bags. He handed it to me with a bewildered look on his face. Hey, I'm just as confused as him.

I opened the box, and the smell of lettuce, carrots, onions, and other salad ingredients floated up into my nose, making me inhale deeply. I started munching away immediately, while Stan watched me from a distance.

It was way better than I remembered. I had never really liked salad, but... I guess I do now. This is the only weird thing that has happened to me since I fell in that "cursed" stream two days ago. Well, besides the nightmares, but I think that's just because I spooked myself.

I ate my meal completely, not a leaf of lettuce untouched, not a single carrot uncrunched. I had eaten everything in record time.

"So... what's up?" Stan said, obviously trying to spark conversation. "Anything cool goin' on lately?"

I thought of the stream, and decided to tell him. "Well, I found this spring deep in the forest-"

"Wait," he interrupted. I knew this wouldn't last long...

"Was it cold?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Crystal clear?"

"I guess."

Stan clapped his hands together, grinning wide. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Dipper, you have just made me a ton of money!"

I narrowed my eyes, not getting his point. "What?"

"I've been looking for some Mystery Shack food items to sell. I wanted it to be only available here, so that people would think that it's rare or whatever and buy it for ridiculous prices. I couldn't think of anything, until now."

I nodded slowly. "So you want to bottle water from the stream and sell it?"

"Yep! I'll get Mabel to draw the designs!" He said like a giddy child, running out of the kitchen in search of my sister.

A sinking, nervous feeling formed in my gut. Should I stop him, and tell him that it's supposedly paranormal?

Well, nothing's happened to me yet. I'm sure everything will be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Oh-ho-ho, Dipper my man, you have no idea what you just got yourself into. Anyway, I just wanted to let y'all know that I am seriously THRILLED to be writing this, but... there's this little thing called...**

**School. Fucking school.**

**The new year+New responsibilities bull crap is probably gonna suck up all my time, so my stories will probably get less attention. I'm as sad about this as you are.**

**Review dudes! (Visit my profile for more information.)**

**~Unique Pines**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper's POV:**

"Come get your fresh bottled water; only available at the Mystery Shack!"

I gazed up at Stan from my book, watching him advertise the bottled water. The people eagerly held up fistfuls of cash, begging to get a bottle. Stan was grinning smugly, taking the money and gingerly tucking it into his breast pocket. He was really making some money off of this.

There was a lack of tourists this week. The people that came in were mostly townsfolk, probably just trying to kill time on a boring day.

Everything seemed to slow down lately. Less people were visiting Gravity Falls, and not many events were going on. The town itself was quiet and lazy; except for the booming success of Stan's bottled water.

Even Mabel was chill today. She was slowly spinning on the globe, her eyes half shut and her head held in her hands. Waddles snored at the foot of the counter, laying on his back with his feet in the air. Wendy was even lazier than usual. She sat on her stool quietly, her arms folded begging her head and her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep; just relaxing.

I was reading my Journal, my feet swinging slowly as I sat still on the counter. We were all effectively ignoring the mass of commotion just before us. Stan was handing out bottles of water to the crazed townsfolk, taking money in return. In a few minutes, the crowd was satisfied; people slowly drifting out until it was just us.

"Phew, that was hectic," Stan said, leaning onto the counter with a smile. "I'm sure glad you found that spring, Dipper. It's made me a lot of cash."

"Yep," I replied flatly, not looking up.

I could tell he didn't like my reaction, so he grabbed a box of the bottled water and placed it on the counter next to me. He pulled out four bottles of water and handed them out to each of us.

"For success," Stan beamed, twisting off the lid and chugging the water. I immediately felt guilty at the sight of him drinking the supposedly cursed water; even nothing bad has happened yet. Besides my sudden cravings for nothing but salad (I hadn't eaten meat since the encounter with Stan in the kitchen three days ago) nothing strange had figured.

But still... I felt guilty for watching them and not saying anything. I stared at my bottle of water, it's label shouting _The Mystery Shack's Bottled Water: Found only in Gravity Falls!_

I sighed, handicapping the bottle and taking a swig myself because... why not? Even if this water was cursed, I had already touched it, so it really didn't matter now.

Mabel guzzled down her water quickly. She must've been pretty thirsty. Then again, ever since the bottles of water arrived yesterday morning, she had been downing them like crazy. Stan was charging her now for how many she had consumed. Except this one; I guess it was on the house for now.

"Hey guys, you wanna go swimming?" Mabel piped up.

"Nah," we all said in unison, making her hang her head and pout.

Wendy slowly got up from her stool, yawning and stretching her arms. She shuffled out from behind the cash register, her feet never actually leaving the floor. She looked really tired.

I heard a loud bang and my head snapped up. Wendy had stubbed her toe against a shelf of merchandise, and she growled in aggravation. Literally, she growled.

We all stared at her in a questioning way, until she calmed down and tried to explain her sudden outburst. Sure, stunning your toe and swearing? That's normal. But stunning your toe and _growling _like an animal? That wasn't quite as usual.

"Sorry guys," Wendy began, looking down. I noticed that there were bags under her eyes that weren't there before.

"I didn't get any sleep last night and it's making me grumpy. Everything is making me mad and I'm just so tired..." She trailed off, her eyes drooping.

"Is this some sort of teenage girl thing?" Stan asked, counting his profits from earlier.

"I dunno. Just now matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. It was like the moon was bothering me, and I couldn't cover up my window to shut it out," Wendy explained.

"Well, just go take a nap or something, you look half dead," Stan answered, trying to sound assertive despite the generous offer he had made.

"With full pay?" Wendy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just get outta here will you; I don't need you scaring off the customers," Stan answered, waving her away with his hand.

Wendy smiled halfheartedly before dragging herself to the den. I heard her fall to the couch even from right here.

Now that she was gone, I was left to ponder her behavior.

_The moon was keeping her awake? What?_

_And why had she growled? That was weird._

From the back of my mind, the answer slowly bubbled up.

_Maybe it was the water..._

No. I'm just scaring myself. I'm being overly paranoid like usual; nothing new.

I shook off the sudden shivers I had gotten and continued to read. From beside me, I heard Stan vigorously scratching himself.

"Are you okay? I know you scratch yourself but not like that," I said.

"Yeah... it's just that my skin's been acting up. It's gettin' all rough and junk, and it's driving me nuts," Stan responded, still clawing at his skin.

Okay, there's no more denying it. Something's definitely up.

_My sudden vegetarian diet. Wendy being bothered by the moon and growling at stuff. Mabel asking to go swimming nonstop. Stan's skin getting irritated. What did it all mean?_

I fanned the pages of the journal until I found the page I wanted. I reread the summary of the Fluvius Cantatis, but nothing new came up. Then I realized that I hadn't checked this page under the backlight yet.

I quickly dug around my pockets for my black light. I remembered I had left it in the attic when I came up empty handed.

I slid off the counter and onto my feet, walking fast to the den. I passed by Wendy who was already deep asleep on the couch, and Mabel who was gobbling down a tuna sandwich. She had eaten a lot of tuna lately...

Soos was sitting at the table, doing something with his hands. I was halfway up the stairs when he called for me.

"Um, yeah?" I asked, trying to hint that I was in a hurry. He didn't catch on.

"Dude, check this out," Soos giggled, gesturing for me to come closer. I reluctantly approached him and looked down at whatever he was doing.

Soos pinched the skin on the back of his hand. It didn't snap back into shape immediately; but _stayed _where he had pinched it up. He did this several times until there were little ridges of skin standing up all over his arms. He flattened them down and looked up to me like this wasn't completely insane.

"Isn't that totally rad?" He grinned.

I didn't answer. I stared down at his arm with wide eyes. My heart beat picked up, and my breathing was suddenly heavy and labored. My hands were shaking like crazy.

_What does this all mean?! What's happening?!_

I bolted up the stairs, ignoring Soos's confused questions of my reaction. I was nearly into the attic; I would figure this all out after I read the invisible text. It would all make sense. It would all be _okay._

Just as I reached for the black light on the desk, my legs gave out from under me and everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Que dramatic music!**

**I know, I know, this story wasn't next in order. But I just had to skip the rest and get to this one. I couldn't help it.**

**You know what? This week will be a free week; I'm gonna update my stories in whichever order I choose. I'm just a rebel like that.**

**And I might be adding a story too; I've had a sudden liking for Bipper (Bill x Dipper) and I just want to join in on the fun. It's strange I know, but I just love how the sinister, childish evil matches with the protective, cute awkwardness. It's beautiful, really.**

**Also, my tumblr blog is now in business! Go to my profile for the link and news on my status and the stories!**

**Review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dipper's POV:_**

_I was surrounded by darkness. My sense of sight was gone, and I could feel nothing around me. It was as if I was floating in a state of paralysis. The only thing that I could feel was the excruciating pain that wracked my body. It stung, it throbbed, it burned, it ached. It hurt in just about every way possible._

_I wanted to scream, but no sound left me. I couldn't even move, or squirm or writhe or flail like one would imagine I'd do. I could do nothing and only let it engulf me until it passed._

_If it ever would._

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. My body was covered in a sheet of cold sweat and goosebumps. At least I was in a familiar place; my room. Oddly though, I was laying on the floor. If I just woke up, why wasn't I in bed?

Once my vision adjusted, I realized that I wasn't alone. Four vaguely recognizable forms surrounded me, standing above me and staring down. In a few seconds, there faces became clear, and I saw who they were.

Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Mabel. No threats here.

_Except... _there was something that wasn't quite right about them. All of them. They just seemed a little... _off._

And then I noticed what had changed.

Wendy had two pointed dog ears sticking up from her head. Her face was covered in a thin layer of red fur. Her nose was black... and _wet. _

Stan's skin was a chalky grey. His eyes were a solid yellow, and his sharp teeth slightly protruded over his bottom lip, as if biting down in concern. Small horns came off his hairline, pushing his fez back just a bit.

Soos looked... Well... He looked _gooey. _There was no other way to describe it. He looked like a big chunk of Play-Doh.

And Mabel... Mabel was sitting in a wagon that was filled to the brim with water. She squirmed inside of it, seemingly uncomfortable and cramped. It made sense to be cramped though, for she had a long, shiny pink fish tail in place of her legs.

She was the first to speak.

"Hey broski, you took quite a nap didn't you?"

_Nap? On the floor? What?_

"Yeah... You slept longer than all of us. About eighteen hours to be exact," Wendy added.

"...What?" I finally asked. My voice was a bit hoarse, and it came out as a whisper.

"I guess you slept the longest because of _that _though, so it makes sense," Soos chimed in. He pointed at my lower half, making me look down.

I almost fainted, threw up, and screamed all at the same time.

Instead of two normal-looking, _human _legs... I saw the lower half of a deer. Four legs, a fluffy white belly, and a spotted, brown back. The short tuft of hair that was my tail twitched nervously, and my hooves scraped against the wood floor.

What. The. Hell.

"Oh my God, _guys! _What happened to me?!" I shouted.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Mabel asked. "We've all been turned into different monster hybrids or whatever."

And then it all came back to me.

The stream. The bottled water. The growling, the swimming, the weird skin. The curse. The horrible fate. The Fluvius Cantatis.

"We don't exactly know_ why... _but for some reason we've each been given different forms, and we're the only ones with this that we know of. We haven't gone into town yet," Stan said, finally joining the conversation.

"Speaking of which, we should go see what's happening. Maybe we could figure out why we're like this," Mabel added.

Usually, I'm the one being logical and sensible. But right now, I couldn't get over the fact that I was now _half deer._

_What would I even be called? A deertaur...?_

Slowly, everyone shuffled about to leave the room. Stan struggled to stand, his gravelly hands trying to grab something to pull himself up with. Suddenly, wings stretched out from behind him, and once he gave them a single hard beat, he was up on his feet.

Wendy turned and grabbed Mabel's wagon. It was then that I noticed that she now had a bushy tail of the same crimson color.

Soos... rolled out... _literally, _(He mushed himself into a ball and somersaulted out surprisingly fast) and followed Stan. Wendy and Mabel were exiting just as I realized that I was still laying on the floor.

"C'mon Dip," Wendy encouraged, giving me a small smile before walking out.

Once she left, I decided to give it a try. No one would see me fail. I slowly pulled out my back legs from under me, and my front legs reluctantly followed. I wobbled once I was standing, swaying to and fro, and I found myself widening my legs and holding out my arms to catch my balance.

And finally, I got the hang of it, and I staggered out after the rest.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a short, unsatisfying chapter, but this was all I could manage. I've had no time lately, with all my homework and projects and sports, so updates will be scarce.**

**And... (I hate to be a bearer of bad news) just to add to it, I'm starting basketball next week, which means I have to get up earlier, which means I have to go to bed earlier, which means I have less time to write at night like I usually do. It sucks, I know. If only this wasn't so secretive, I could write whenever I wanted. But for now, I'll have to make do.**

**Also, I have some good news too. I want to start an _ask anything _type dealie so that you guys can get the info you need. You can go to my blog (the link is on my profile) to ask or see other stuff, but you can just ask in a review if you want.**

**Visit my profile for more news on my status/stories, and the link to my blog!**

**~Unique Pines**


End file.
